2 Stops Back
by itsemzx
Summary: Blaine hates buses. Always has done, always will do. But when a new face appears on his daily journey home, he starts to look forward to the bus more and more... AU NewYork!Klaine. Multi-Chapter story :) Enjoy! T because I'm paranoid...
1. THE Rachel Berry?

**_A.N. Welcome to my new story... Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Please comment and leave a review for me!_**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

Blaine hated getting the bus. It wasn't the time spent waiting in the cold for the right bus to eventually show up. It wasn't the forever rising cost of a Single ticket. It wasn't the glare of the driver as you got on, or the glare of the other passengers.

It was the fact that it was a bus.

He just didn't like buses. They were unpredictable, unhygienic and unsociable. Yeah, there were plenty of people on buses, but they were all grumpy and gave you dirty looks when they thought you weren't looking.

He sighed as he leant against the bus stop, reading the timetable. One was due in the next 12 minutes. Fat chance of that happening.

Blaine considered going into The Lima Bean that was strategically placed behind the bus stop, in order to attract more customers. But knowing his luck, as soon as he went to get a coffee, his bus would arrive and he would have to wait another 10 minutes. In the end, he decided to stay where he was.

In his time in New York, he had always love The Lima Bean the best. Not because of the coffee. No, the coffee was mediocre at best, but because it's name reminded him of home. It was really unlikely that he would ever find a coffee shop named The Westerville Bean, so he had to settle for Lima. It was close enough... After all, it was still Ohio.

One by one, people began to join Blaine at the bus stop, steaming cups of coffee in their hands. He gazed longingly at the coffee shop, wishing that he could quickly freeze time so he could get a coffee, before he froze to death!

He impatiently checked his watch. Another 10 minutes yet...

By now, there was at least 8 people at the stop, crowding around the timetable, trying to check for the next bus. This bus was usually the busiest, as everyone was finishing work by now and were getting their final coffee before they decided to head home.

Blaine looked at all the different people and tried to imagine who they were and where they came from. He tried to work out which coffee was their flavour of choice, but in the end that proved to be to painful for Blaine's freezing cold self.

There was a short girl wearing an awful red coat and hat stood next to Blaine, who kept shooting him glances when she thought he wasn't looking. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile, to which she returned with a large grin. She shifted slightly, into what she obviously thought was a more flattering pose. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle to himself... If only she knew... He looked at her again and saw her long brown hair, large nose, familiar pose, and couldn't help but feel like he knew her.

"Rachel Berry..." He murmured under his breath and the girl's eyes snapped towards him.

"Yes?" She gave him a dazzling smile and he raised his eyebrows.

"You mean... You're..._The_ Rachel Berry? Fanny Brice? Funny Girl?" He knew he had recognised her from somewhere. The billboards all around New York may have had something to do with it...

She let out a high pitched giggle, "That's me!"

"You're like, NYADA legend!"

"I am? I didn't know." The look on her face told him that she clearly did know and that she loved people feeding her ego. She gave him a winning smile and batted her eyelashes.

"So... Would you like a coffee... Uhh..?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson. And no, no. I'm fine thanks Rachel."

"Are you sure?" She batted her eyelashes yet again, "It's no trouble."

"No, I'm fine."

She sighed dramatically and pouted at him, "Are you just not interested or am I not really your type?"

"Uh... It's a bit of both I guess..."

"You have a girlfriend?"

Blaine shook his head, "No."

"Okay... So what _is_ your type?"

"Not so much my type... More so my choice of gender." He gave her an awkward look which she returned with a look of exasperation.

"Damn. What's the use of being a Broadway star if all the good looking guys are either gay or taken, or both?!" She sighed again and pulled out a business card covered in golden stars, handed it to him. Mumbling about someone named Kurt and getting a taxi, she marched away from the bus stop and disappeared from Blaine's view.

Blaine stood there for a moment, his hand still outstretched with the card in it, and tried to recover from the strange conversation that he had just participated in. He stuffed the card in his pocket and went back to waiting.

The door of the shop opened directly behind him and the smell of hot coffee wafted out, mixed with cinnamon and sugar. Blaine pulled his red scarf tighter around his neck, trying to keep himself warm and trying to ward off the scent of the coffee.

He looked again at the door and let out a sigh, his hot breath steaming in front of him.

"Ah, sod it..." He shoved through the crowds of people and entered the shop, the bell ringing ahead of him. He got in the queue and turned to look out of the window.

All the people were gone and the bus was just leaving.

He rolled his eyes.

Damn buses. Blaine hated them.

* * *

**_A.N. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... If I get at least 3 reviews I will put up the next chapter ;) _**

**_The next one introduces Kurt, I just wanted to set the scene first, if you get what I mean! _**

**_Please make suggestions/comment/anything!_**

**_love you!_**

**_Em xox_**


	2. Did I Say Gorgeous?

**_A.N. Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your reviews! 5 already! :) it makes me feel really happy so thank you! _**

**_I hope the characters are actually like how the are in Glee because that's one of my biggest worries. _**

**_Please review/make suggestions/comment! Thank you all!_**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

Blaine stood by the bus stop, coffee in his hand, scarf whipping madly in the wind and waited for his bus to come. As usual, it was due at the same time, but never managed to make it for that time in particular. Either too early or too late. It varied with each day that passed.

He sipped his Medium Drip and smiled slightly as he tasted the bitter coffee. Ever since the day when the bus left without him, he had learnt to get his coffee before heading to the stop, just to make sure he wouldn't end up waiting longer than anticipated.

He stared aimlessly at the coffee cup he was holding. Maybe he should give up and take the train?

He was disturbed by the hiss of the bus as it pulled up next to him. Moving quickly, he got onto the bus, flashed the driver his NYADA bus pass and began to search for a seat. There were only 3 left, which was an unusually large number for this particular bus. 2 of them were next to each other, and the other was next to a pale young man, with perfectly styled hair. Naturally, Blaine took the seat that had an empty one next to it. After all, when there were other empty seats on the bus, you didn't choose the one that was next to a complete stranger, no matter how gorgeous they were.

Gorgeous? Blaine stopped for a moment. Did he really just describe the guy sat over there as gorgeous? Oops. Great, now he was a strange creep who described total strangers as gorgeous. He was good looking though, Blaine definitely couldn't deny that. The man must have seen him looking, because he swiftly placed his satchel and shopping bags on the seat beside him.

Blaine took his seat and the bus wheezed into action, rolling away from the pavement and into the mix of yellow taxis and silver estate cars.

Bored already, he fished his headphones out of his pocket and stuck them in his ears, mouthing along to one of the many Katy Perry hits he had on his phone. About 3 songs into Katy's latest album, he realised that he must look completely insane as he had been getting really into the songs, facial expressions and everything.

Smiling to himself, he took another sip out of his coffee cup as he remembered all his impromptu performances with the Warblers. That was one of the things he missed about Dalton. For them, it was totally normal to burst into song at totally inappropriate moments, even during exams or assemblies. They were the Warblers; they could get away with murder as long as an acapella tune was involved.

Blaine was distracted from his reminiscing when an elderly couple got onto the bus at the next stop. There were only two seats left on the bus, and one of them was covered by bags of shopping, so being the dapper gentleman he was, Blaine offered his seat to the couple with a charming smile.

The old woman patted his shoulder with a, "Thank you, dearie. That's very sweet of you.", and took his seat. Wonderful. Now Blaine was left standing for the next half hour.

Unless...

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pale young man move his bags back onto the floor and nod at Blaine, offering the seat. With a friendly smile, Blaine sat down next to the man and tried not to stare at him for too long.

"Uh, thanks for letting me sit here..." Blaine felt like kicking himself. Why did he always have to sound so damn awkward when he spoke?!

"It's the least I could do. After all, you did just give up your seat to my grandmother."

Blaine looked up.

"That's your grandmother?"

"Nope. Just some old woman that I first laid eyes on today, whom I randomly decided to call my grandmother for no apparent reason."

Blaine smirked, "Your sarcasm is delightful."

"As is yours." The boy gave him a small smile which Blaine quickly returned, before listening to yet another Katy Perry hit.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the brunette watching him, and turning away whenever he thought Blaine was looking. Chuckling to himself, Blaine couldn't stand it anymore and decided to use one of the lines frequently used in movies.

"Looking for something?" The young man's pale complexion turned a light pink as his eyes widened in embarrassment, and what looked like... Fear?

"Uh... Just inspiration..." The man pulled a sketchpad out of his satchel and waved it at Blaine, awkwardly.

Blaine nodded and they both stared at each other, just for a second too long, blue eyes meeting hazel. In the end, Blaine looked away first.

"This is my stop. Bye and uh, thanks for letting me sit here." Blaine pressed the bell and stood up in the aisle.

"That's no problem. After all, that old lady took your seat."

"I thought she was your grandmother?"

"No, well sort of. She's my step-brother's grandmother, but that's just too confusing to think about. Grandmother is much more simple. Though she wouldn't have minded sitting next to me."

Blaine laughed and grinned to mask his confusion. This man was really strange... He walked to the front of the bus and the doors opened. Giving one last glance to the beautiful boy with the satchel, he stepped off the bus, and back into the cold streets of New York.

* * *

**_ A.N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If I'm honest, I'm not that sure what will happen next so any ideas are appreciated! ;)_**

**_Em xox_**


	3. Hummel Bow Ties?

**_A.N. I'm so sorry about my lousy updating and everything, but life is just so busy, you know? _**

**_I just thought I should tell you... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IN 6 DAYS! I will be 14! How exciting! ;) _**

**_So, I hope you enjoy this chapter... Please give me some sort of idea for the next chapter because I've forgotten what I was going to write and I lost my notes... O.o_**

**_Love ya!_**

**_Em xox_**

**_P.S. I'm slightly falling in love with CP Coulter's Dalton..._**

* * *

Ever since he had met the brunette man, he couldn't get his face out of his head. Blaine would close his eyes, and the beautiful boy would be there. It was as if he had been tattooed on the back of his eyelids. The man was so interesting, and so mysterious, and so beautiful...But Blaine wasn't complaining, no. He liked looking at the young man, and if he couldn't see him in real life... Well, an imaginary version was as good as it would get.

Blaine leaned against the bus stop and waved his arm as the bus pulled up, stopping directly in front of him. The doors creaked open and Blaine hopped onto the bus, bright red pants and matching bow tie making him visible for at least twenty metres.

He showed the driver his ticket and immediately looked for a seat. But alas, there was no space.

Rolling his hazel eyes, he grabbed once of the hanging handles, and held tight, swaying madly as the bus sped down the road. He stared out of the window to his right, and thought of the boy again. Damn. That guy just wouldn't leave him alone for two seconds would he?!

Blaine turned to look out of the other window, and was met by the face that filled his thoughts constantly. The young man gave him a dazzling smile and fixed his already perfect hair, whilst Blaine just stared.

"Uh... Hi? W-What are you doing here?"

"Umm... It's public transport. I kind of get this bus a lot..." The man spoke in a sarcastic, condescending tone, but Blaine didn't care. He couldn't really think of much at this point. He searched for a conversation starter and kept thinking of college as a topic. The guy had to still be in college right? He stuttered as he tried to form some sort of recognisable speech.

"Oh yeah... So are you at.. Uh. NYU?"

"No. I applied for NYADA but I didn't get in. I got an internship at Vogue in the end."

"Wow! Vogue? That's incredible!"

The young man blushed and tried to avoid eye contact with Blaine.

"I-Yeah. Yeah I guess it is..."

The two men were silent for a moment.

"So you're just an intern?"

"No, not anymore. I actually design for them now. I have my own clothing line..."

"Woah..." Blaine stared, completely star struck at the brunette man before him. Not only was he completely gorgeous, but he was ridiculously talented and probably ridiculously rich. And way out of Blaine's league. But, hey. He was travelling on a bus, not in a limo, so maybe there was some hope for him.

"Oh My God!"

Blaine jumped at the shrillness of the man's voice, "W-What?"

"You're wearing a Hummel bow tie!"

Blaine smiled and tugged at the red bow tie around his neck. The young man smiled.

"Yeah, I have about 12 at home... You like?"

"I, uh. I guess you could say that..." The man's smile never disappeared from his face a he returned to stare out of the window.

Blaine noticed that the sketchpad was open on his lap. He couldn't help but lean over slightly and take a quick peak. His eyes widened as he read the writing at the bottom of the page.

A Design by Kurt Hummel 2014.

Kurt Hummel.

Now it was Blaine's turn to shriek, "Oh My God! You're Kurt Hummel! You're the guy who auditioned for NYADA with his best friend but didn't get in, and then got a job a-"

Blaine broke off because, 1. Everyone was staring and 2. Kurt looked as if he wanted to die.

Blaine winced and whispered to Kurt, "Sorry about that..."

"It's fine. I guess I'm not used to that sort of reaction..."

"Well, you better get used to it, because when more people (and not just me) buy your designs, you will be so famous that everyone will do the same thing I just did."

Kurt looked confused and slightly scared. Blaine went back over what he had just said, and realised that he sounded like a deranged school girl and he had just openly dissed Kurt's work, saying that no one buys his clothes.

"And that's the sort of profanities I come out with when I forget my filter." He grimaced and turned away from Kurt rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, it was kinda cute..."

Blaine turned back to see Kurt closing his eyes in despair and whisper, "And that's the sort that I come up with."

Blaine laughed, and soon enough they were both giggling at each other. There was no doubt about it, Kurt's laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. He could have listened to it all day.

His happiness came to a halt when he saw where he had stopped. Quickly, gave Kurt a hurried goodbye and jumped of the bus, just as the doors were shutting. He caught one last glance of Kurt's face and sighed wistfully.

Damn. He didn't even get his number...

* * *

**_A.N. So I hope you like! ;)_**

**_I know, Kurt's not at NYADA, but this is an AU, and I personally think that Kurt will have more of a future in fashion, rather than performing arts, due to the fact that he's a countertenor and he's not that manly... Bless him!_**

**_Please feel free to comment about stuff/suggest stuff/criticise stuff/stuff about stuff.._**

**_Love you lots like Tater Tots!_**

**_Em xox_**


	4. Think I'm Sexy?

**_A.N. Hello! So I'm back again, and I've written another chapter FINALLY. Yay! So this chapter is quite funny to me, but I have a strange sense of humour... I'm not sure whether you guys with find it funny, but I did!_**

**_The idea behind this chapter was basically me imagining a Klaine duet on a bus, a bit like Blam: Movin Out, but better! And so this chapter was born... Enjoy!_**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

6 weeks had passed since Blaine had last seen Kurt Hummel, and the chances of seeing him again were slowly fading. Blaine hadn't forgotten Kurt, but over time, the beautiful image of him he had painted in his mind was warping and changing, becoming distorted and confused.

Blaine had considered googling Kurt, just to see his face again, but that was just too over the top and he didn't want to be classed as a stalker. He also considered visiting Vogue and searching for him, but he could have been sent to another country or could have quit, so Blaine's search would be pointless.

As Blaine stood at the bus stop, he realised that he would never see the famous Kurt Hummel ever again, and any strange fantasies involving door handles and sharpie pens would never become reality.

The curly haired man sighed to himself as he stepped onto the bus. It's time to start looking for someone new. Someone who's actually capable of returning your affectio-

Blaine turned his head and there was the gorgeous man he had been dreaming of for weeks. He blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes, thinking he was hallucinating or something.

From behind him, there was an angry cough and Blaine turned to see a queue of people trying to get a seat and he was blocking up the entire vehicle. Acting quickly, he sat down on the seat opposite from Kurt, practically flinging himself down next to the woman occupying the chair next to his own.

Staring at the side of Kurt's face, he pulled out his headphones and put them into ears, Katy Perry blaring, as the bus pulled away.

"You think I'm pretty

Without any make up on,

You think I'm funny

When I te-"

Blaine was cut off by someone poking him in the back of the head. He turned angrily and yanked the earbuds from his ears, his fantasy of singing with Kurt disappearing rapidly.

"Keep it down. There are other people on this bus and they don't want to hear you and your faggy songs." The man hissed at him, Blaine rolled his eyes and turned back to face the front. The guy was clearly homophobic. But how would he know Blaine was gay..? Then he remembered his pink sunglasses, bright yellow bow tie and matching pants. Yeah, that outfit would probably destroy anyone's gaydar...

Then, Blaine came up with a brilliant idea. Smirking to himself, he chose a new song, and began to sing as loud and as irritatingly as possible, staying in perfect tune the whole time.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy,

Come on, sugar, let me know,

If you really need me, just reach out and touch me,

Come on, honey, tell me so, tell me so baby."

In the corner of his eye, he could see Kurt watching wide eyed and with a huge smile on his face. Then, Kurt did something that really surprised Blaine; he joined in.

"He's acting shy, looking for an answer,

Come on honey let's spend night together,

Now hold on a minute, before we go much further,

Give me a dime so I can call my mother."

At this, Blaine moved and sat next to Kurt, the pair of them singing and laughing at the top of their voices, much to the annoyance of the other passengers.

"They catch a cab to his high rise apartment,

At last he can tell her, exactly what his heart meant."

Kurt nodded to Blaine to continue singing, blushing madly and slightly embarrassed at his antics. Blaine happily obliged, looking straight at Kurt as he sung the obscene lyrics.

"Oh, if you want my body and you think I'm sexy,

Come on honey, tell me so,

If you really need me, just reach out and touch me,

Come on sugar let me know, let me know."

Blaine stopped singing and much to his surprise, a couple of the passenger clapped politely. Others, just glared at him and made rude gestures; but hey, this is New York and not everyone is polite as all that.

Blaine cleared his throat to get Kurt's attention, "Hello again Mr Hummel, I would like to introduce myself... My name is Blaine Anderson."

Kurt laughed, "Well, it's good to put a name to the face at last."

"This is only the third time we've met."

"You've been keeping count?" Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Blaine blushed and stammered.

"I'm only kidding. Anyway, you have a great voice, no wonder you made it into NYADA."

Blaine blushed even harder at the compliments, seemingly more embarrassed at this than the 'impromptu performance' earlier.

"Thanks... Though I don't know why you didn't get in. You're incredible."

"Thank you, Blaine. But Carmen Tibedeaux didn't think so... Apparently, I lack substance." Kurt replied with a sigh.

Blaine was lost for words. Not at Kurt's statement, but just the way that Kurt said his name. He couldn't help but imagine him saying his name in a variety of situations, some dirtier than others. Blaine vaguely heard Kurt ask him question, but was still to flummoxed to hear him.

"Blaine? Hello, Blaine?"

"I-Wh-Hi."

"Hi."

"Canihaveyournumberpleasebecauseiloveyou."

Kurt look confused, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Blaine went bright red and mentally cursed himself for being such an idiot. Why would Kurt Hummel of all people want to give him his number? And why did he sound like such an idiot when he spoke?!

"Ah, don't worry."

"Oh. Okay. So Blaine, I wanted to ask... Can I have your number?"

The shorter man was dumbfounded. Wow. That was unexpected. Barely hesitating, he handed Kurt his phone and Kurt did the same. The pair exchanged numbers and gave each other back their phones.

"So, where are you getting off?"

Blaine looked for a moment and saw where they were. His mouth dropped open and his triangular eyebrows rose.

"... 2 stops back."

At that, Kurt burst out laughing and looked at Blaine's once more red face.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Ah, I don't know. Catch another bus?" They both started laughing simultaneously and didn't stop until the bus stopped again.

"I have to go now." Kurt picked up his bags and quickly made his way to the door. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, pulled him back and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Kurt was totally unprepared and almost fell onto the sidewalk after stumbling down the rest of the vehicle.

As the bus pulled away again, Blaine sat back in his seat and processed what had just happened.

Oh My God, he just kissed Kurt Hummel, sung with him on a form of public transport and got his number. He grinned to himself; not bad Anderson... And he missed his stop. Crap.

* * *

**_A.N. This was the longest chapter I have written so far, please tell me if you enjoyed it! _**

**_Also, I wanted to know if you think I should continue this fic, or that should have been the last chapter? It's entirely up to you, but obviously, if I continue it, I might forget about it again, which isn't ideal. _**

**_A big shoutout to ENIR who reads and reviews both of my main stories; 2SB and KCC! Thankyousomuchloveyoubye._**

**_Em xox_**


End file.
